oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Yukino Yukinoshita
Yukino Yukinoshita is the student of Class-2J of Sobu High and also the President of the Service Club. She was the lone member until Hachiman Hikigaya joined her. Yukino is quite popular even for her cold personality. Because of her look and skills in various field, even Hachiman, who doesn't talk to anyone and doesn't even know his own class mate (Yui), recognize Yukino at the very instant he met her in the club room. Appearance General Yukino is a beautiful girl with waist-length black hair which is tied with two red ribbons by each shoulder, and angular blue eyes. She changed her hairstyle into twin tails when she went out with Hachiman and Komachi (but ended up with just Yukino and Hachiman) to buy a birthday present for Yui. She is seen as flat chested compared to most of the other female characters, but remains just as beautiful. School Uniform Yukino is mostly seen wearing her school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with a white shirt underneath it, a red ribbon tie, a plaid skirt, and black stockings up to her kness 'School Uniform + Apron' When Yukino and Hachiman were having their usual conversation in the Service Club room, Yui came and requested the Service Club to help her make homemade cookies. In the home economics room, Yukino and Yui wear aprons when Yukino teaches Yui how to make the cookies. Besides Yukino and Yui, Shizuka and Komachi are also seen wearing aprons in Komachi's cooking contest in the OVA (anime). Tennis Attire Yukino wore this tennis attire while having a double tennis match (replacing Yui who sprained her ankle) with Hachiman as her partner against Hayato and Fumiko to get the right of using the tennis court to help Saika practice. 'Maid Uniform' After hearing Taishi's story about her sister, Yukino accepts his worry as a request for the Service Club to find out about Saki's problem. Yukino wore this maid uniform at a local maid cafe in Chiba to discover whether Saki works at the cafe or not, in which Saki was not. Classy Dress Yukino wore this dress after the Service Club discovered that Saki works nights in the cafe on the top floor of the Royal Okura Hotel. Casual Clothes Yukino wore this when she went out with Hachiman and Komachi (but ended up with only Yukino and Hachiman) to buy a birthday present for Yui. Yukino wore this when she went to Chiba village as volunteers of service club activity Casual Clothes + Apron Yukino tried out this apron to find a suitable one for Yui as a birthday present. She ends up buying this apron for herself. Swimsuit Yukino appears in her 'swimsuit' by the riverbank (at some point when helping out with summer camp at the Chiba Mura Park with other Service Club members and Hayama's group). 'Kimono' In order to solve Rumi's issue with her friends, Hachiman makes a plan to shatter the relationship between the other girls in Rumi's group during the test of courage. Yukino wears this kimono and takes the role of 'snow woman' in that test of courage. 'P.E. Uniform' Yukino wears this during the Soubu High School Sports Festival. Meguri requested the Service Club make the Sports Festival merrier. Artificial Armored Outfit Yukino wore this outfit in an event created by Yoshiteru based on the Battle of Kōnodai during the Sports Festival. Yukino and her team won this match. It seems to be a parody of one of Saber's alternate outfits from "Fate/Unlimited Codes" called "Saber Lily" or Eucliwood Hellsycthe's armor from "Kore wa Zombie desu ka" (most likely the former due to the "Crescent Moon" on the chest plate). Bridal dress Yukino wore this dress to compete in Komachi's bridal dress contest to find the best bride as a reference for the magazine that promote "Love and Marriage" to teenagers. Personality Yukino is smart, beautiful, and comes from a wealthy family, but she has a tendency to be blunt and often points out faults in other people where normally it would be very hard to do so. Yukino believes that it is the duty of the "exceptional" (a.k.a. herself) to help the less fortunate, which Hachiman refers to as her twisted nobility. She also has a very cold and unfriendly demeanor for which Hachiman nicknames her the ice princess. Her personality can be seen as exceedingly haughty to some people, including Hachiman. Despite this she is still capable of understanding other people and being kind and compassionate in her own way. According to Hachiman she is peerless in skills and personality. On a more personal level, she hates to be pointed out to have a smaller chest than other female characters. She always tries to maintain an elegant and dignified appearance, which is strongly evident when she covered her laughter after Hachiman presented his cultural festival slogan containing heavy criticism of the committee members for slacking off on their duties. She is a competitive person willing to win any competition officially and unofficially to prove herself and refuses to lose. There are number of examples for this in the series, such as when she accepted Shizuka's challenge when asked if she was afraid of losing. Her main driving force is her wish to surpass her sister, going as far as doing what her sister had done in order to show that she could do it just as well. Despite all this, she sometimes shows her girly side and clumsiness as well, mostly to Hachiman when they are alone. She seems to like Pan-san, the stuffed panda. She even has the real manuscript of the story and its stuffed toy, which Hachiman finds surprising. She sometimes blushes in front of Hachiman, who occasionally sees her excited over little things like going to Destiny Land etc. Yukino is also fond of cats and anything that is related to cats which is shown through out the series, and it was focused greatly in the Light novels. She even meowed with Hachiman's cat, Kamakura, causing him to ask her about it in a tone that suggested that he was dubious of her sanity. According to Hachiman she attracts airheads (Yui and Komachi) and almost all normal boys. Even though she doesn't lie, she sometime beat around the bushes of the topics. Despite her calm and reserved demeanour, she has a frighteningly darker side. Hachiman describes that she emits an evil aura when she is seriously angry and expressing her loathing. This can be seen when she told her opinion on chain messages senders and the belief they should be eliminated. ''It should be noted that she made certain Sagawa and Shimoda expelled from during her middle school due to chain messages harassment directed to her. She even claimed that she will ''crush her enemies face-to-face. Another incident was when Hachiman asked her of her meowing with Kamakura session, she admonished Hachiman very coldly that made Hachiman felt if he speaks another word, she will kill him. At Chiba Village summer camp, she had a serious argument with Yumiko which reduced the latter to tears, according to Yui. Inspite of all this she is incredibly bad in directions as mentioned many times in Light novel. Abilities She is also good at sports but has no confidence in her stamina (refer to episode 3 of the anime). She also can see through people's personality (refer to episode 4 of the anime) and is always honest with her words, though they are often harsh. In addition, she is a good leader as seen when she successfully handled the festival committee in Sagami's stead. Her athletic skills are showcased in episode 13. She is also good in academics and extracurricular. Volume 4 mentions that she stands first in all subjects throughout the school. She secured first place in Japanese language followed by Hayama in second place and Hachiman in third place, to which Hachiman referred to as unchanging positions. She also won a single match in judo competition as a substitute for Hayama Hayato in Hachiman team using her acrobatics skills. She can also sing and play guitar which is shown in episode 12. She is good in cooking which was shown when she was teaching Yui how to make cookies, as well as cooking paella as shown in the OVA History Yukino's father is a member of prefectural diet. Her family is on good terms with the Hayato's family.Their family relationship is not known by many in the school. Haruno would watch over both Hayama and Yukino, when both of their families are in business. She studied with Hayama in an elementary school overseas (U.S.A in the Light novel). It was mentioned that in elementary school her indoor shoes was stolen from her about sixty times, but fifty of those times were done by girls in her class. Her upperclassmen harassed her frequently. It was around the time during middle school when Yukino came back to Japan from overseas. She had to transfer into a random school, but all the girls in her class, or rather, all the girls of her school were desperate to drive her out. But none of them tried to prove themselves better than her, to whom Yukino refers as imbeciles. Boys who approached her, generally did so because they harbored feelings for her which began from the final year of her middle school. It is hinted that Yukino once experienced chain messages harassment, due to her fierce hatred towards those who perpetrated it. She even believes that those kind of people need to be eliminated, w''hich she claimed she did to the two perpetrators, Sagawa-san and Shimoda-san. Due to her action, those two were expelled from school. Yukino was constantly bullied for her excellence which is mentioned throughout the series and also pointed out by Haruno at firework festival. Hayama who was her classmate from elementary school to present was unable to solve her bullying problem. Hayama believes that if Hachiman was in the same school as them, things would have been different. In middle school, false rumors about Hayama and Yukino being a couple spread throughout the school causing a strain in their friendly relationship. '''Plot' Furthermore, it was Yukino's car that had hit Hachiman, from which he saved Yui's dog, on the first day of school. It was mentioned by Haruno that Yukino was in the back seat at the time of accident, but Yukino never speak of the incident to any others. It was mentioned that Yukino is as popular as Hayama and Yumiko in Sobu High School. What-ever the reason which is not shown to the audience, Yukino lives alone in an apartment bought by her father against her mother's disapproval She started preparing Tea,cookie,cakes and purchase snacks for her club mates and distribute to them as well. Relationships Her mother was introduced in Light novel Volume 10 Chapter 2, Haruno mentions that her mother is scarier than herself and takes all decision of the family enforce the others to follow while the rest have no choice but to compromise with the decision and follow Her father seems to be lenient than her mother as he let Yukino to live alone in an apartment Hachiman Hikigaya Hachiman nicknames Yukino "Ice-cold Beauty" for her personality from the start. Yukino hates how Hachiman accepts and affirms weakness by loyalty to status quo .While Yukino does not recognize Hachiman as a friend, she acknowledges him as an acquaintance. Yukino recognizes Hachiman from the car accident, but hid the fact from him when Hachiman joined the service club, pretending to not know him. After eventually realizing this, Hachiman distances himself from Yukino. Over the course of the series, the relationship between the two seems to soften slowly. Yukino starts to warm up to Hachiman and even manages to eventually smile at him. She even shows her girly side to him. She also fond of teasing Hachiman by "blaming" him the cause of some incident. For example, she claimed that her sleepiness vanished after seeing Hachiman's face, and Saki Kawasaki change of behavior started after she became a classmate of Hachiman etc, much to his irritation. Although she still does not recognize him as a friend, she starts to see Hachiman for who he is and has somewhat started to develop a possible crush on him but this is somehow restrained as in the novel, it is strongly hinted that she realizes about Yui's feelings toward Hachiman. Hachiman and Yukino along with Komachi went out shopping for Yuighama's birthday, in which Komachi slid away creating a date-like situation. Sensing the suspicion of the shop assistant and the surrounding customers, Yukino told Hachiman to pretend to be her boyfriend. In Chapter 4 of Volume 3, Hachiman won a Pan-san stuffed toy for Yukino from a crane game using his underhanded technique. Chapter 6 of Volume 9 of the Light novel shows how Yukino's icy behavior is melting. She was about to burst into tears when Hachiman came for a request in helping Isshiki and said that he wanted "something genuine (implying relationships and feelings)". For the first time in her life, Yukino feels very emotional. It is hinted that she has started to lose her "ice queen" personality especially to Hachiman but only when they are alone. She smiles and chuckles often in their conversation lately. In Volume 9, in Disneyland, they got separated from the group due to the crowd and went on a ride together, where she asked Hachiman to help her some day without any other words in succession. There she opened up a little about her past to Hachiman and said she wants something that both her sister and Hachiman don't. In Volume 10, Hachiman bought PC glasses for her birthday. She sterilized and bandaged Hachiman's wound after the marathon in the infirmary. In Volume 10, when Hachiman volunteered to carry Iroha's boxes, Both Yui and Yukino stayed silent. This vaguely hints that they were jealous. Yui Yuigahama Even with Yukino's cold and brash personality, Yui still sees the her as a dependable friend - affectionately calling her "Yukinon" and sometimes hugging the her when feeling thankful toward her. Over time, Yukino starts to think of Yui as a friend.Yukino also celebrated Yui's Birthday in sly manner of rejoining her in the club, as she didn't want to lose her friend Yui or replace her with anyone They get along well, to the extent of eating lunch together in the club room, sleeping over at Yukino's house, exchanging clothes, and regular emailing each other. Yui is the first best friend of Yukino. She considers Yukino's straightforward personality and harsh honesty as 'cool'. They played together in Chiba Summer camp at the river bank and also with fire crackers at the end of the camp. Yukino brought Yui an apron as a birthday present. Yui seems to understand that Yukino is trying her best to get-along with her and decides to wait for her.They seems to enjoy hanging out together. Yukino slyly took the birthday party in a way to comprise Yui to rejoin the club as she doesn't want to lose her best friend. In school field trip on the third day, they spent time in shopping together. Komachi Hikigaya Yukino once mentioned that she was jealous of their sibling relationship.They seems to be on a good terms, and Komachi has high respect for her. They freely talk about various topic. Yukino genuinely care for Komachi and also her academics like a mother. Yukino also freely ask help from Komachi for which she is reluctant to ask Haruno, such as shopping for Yui's present, in preparing a magazine as part of a campaign by the Chiba region to promote "Love and Marriage" to teenager, etc. Komachi slyly set up a date-like situation between her and Hachiman. Yukino along with Yui and Hachiman selected Christmas present for Komachi. There are a lot of outing to which Yukino personally invites Komachi . Haruno Yukinoshita She is the older sister of Yukino. Haruno is known to be more outstanding than her sister, and Yukino holds strong animosity towards her. Haruno seems to like pairing up Hachiman and Yukino together, even going to an extent of scaring Yui to stay away from Hachiman. In Light novel, it is later revealed that most of her fear and unsociable behavior are due to her sister meddlesome behavior towards her. Hayato Hayama Hayama is the son of the legal adviser of Yukino's father and a former grade school classmate as well. There is speculation that they are childhood friends. In the past, Hayato failed to protect Yukino when she was bullied/ostracized. But all the attempts made by Hayama to mend the relation failed.It was mentioned in Light novel that Hayama used to call Yukino by her first name in the past just like he addresses all girls in school by their first name, but now he addresses her by her last name. Others Yukino, despite being a loner has a good reputation among her classmate. In light novel it was mentioned that in case of grouping for any events, Usually girls from the group ask her to join them and she used to choose which group she goes along with.Yui points out the reason for this as Yukino tends to give cool vibe and her class contains 90% girls. Shizuka Hiratsuka Shizuka is the adviser of the service club in which Yukino is the president. Shizuka seems to be genuinely care for Yukino's well-being. Shizuka describes Yukino as quiet talented, kind and correct. She also see the flaws of her way, just like she can see Hachiman's way. Shizuka worries and cares about Yukino to a great extent. Shizuka also understand Yukino as she was able to provoke Yukino to take the battle royale challenge. In Light novel it was mentioned that Shizuka made Yukino to became the member of the service club using Yukino's twisted sense of "noblesse oblige". Shizuka also sometimes teases Yukino with Hachiman as a pair. Shizuka too knows Yukino's ambition and wishes Yukino not to be a second Haruno and wanted her to work on her strong points Meguri Shiromeguri Meguri recognized Yukino as Haruno's sister and requested her to take the role of committee chairperson which she turned down . Meguri and Hayama Hayato have shown concern for Yukino's well-being when she attempts to take on the majority of the work for the cultural festival. She also has expectation for Yukino to succeed her as Student Council President, but it is in vain. Rumi Tsurumi The little girl from the summer camp, a character similar to Yukino. Yumiko Miura Yumiko feels to be rivaled by Yukino's popularity. From their first encounter, their ideals and point view clashes because Yumiko doesn't like to be criticized while Yukino is blunt and straightforward. Thus a great enmity developed between them, which grew in each encounter for various reasons. In Chiba summer camp, Yumiko while standing in defense for Hayama pointed out that she didn't like Yukino's character while Yukino retaliated by saying that she hates Yumiko. In the heated argument Yumiko cried after thirty minutes of word fight. In Light novel, during tennis match Yumiko threatened to hurt Yukino but it backfired. After the rumor of Yukino and Hayama dating spread throughout the school, whom Yumiko has a crush on and friends with, enraged Yumiko grabbed Yukino's shirts collar which was blocked by Yukino herself. After all misunderstandings were cleared, Yumiko bowed her head and apologized to Yukino for all her past actions. To the surprise of all service club members, Yumiko also personally invited Yukino to the celebration of Hayama's victory in marathon, thus ending their enmity and are finally on good terms. Iroha Isshiki Quotes *"People who don't work hard don't have the right to be envious of the people with talent. People fail because they don't understand the hard work necessary to be successful.” *"I think it's important to challenge yourself. It helps make you a better person." * “Must I spell it out? That if you’re only capable of inhaling air and spitting it back out, then that air con over there is superior to you? In other words, I’m allowing you to pretend to be my boyfriend, just for today.” *"You simply feel you're being looked down upon because you're aware that you're inferior." * "As always, no one can beat you when it comes to underhanded methods.” *"Nya~ Nya~ Nya~ Nya~ " Trivia *Yukino's given name is also in present in her family name. Four other characters share this characteristic: Yui, Saki, Rumi, and Meguri. * Yukino is the first and only person in the series to whom Hachiman officially tried to befriend, twice. *Part of her name "Yuki" in japanese means "snow" probably in reference to her cold personality. *Her full name literally translates into 'the snow beneath the snow'. *She is scared of dogs. *She is a cat-lover. *She is often seen reading a book with a black cat on its cover. *She loves the character Pan-san to the extent of having an in-depth knowledge of the item and a year passport for the place where the item is usually bought. * She drinks tea in the volunteers club in a fancy porcelain cup with its own dish. *Like any female anime characters, Yukino will be participating in saimoe contests. She is recently nominated for Nova Division of International Saimoe League, to vote for her check out http://www.internationalsaimoe.com/voting/ References YukiPoll What is Yukino's cuteness level? Extreme High Normal Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Service Club Category:Class 2J Category:Sobu High School